counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Tour of Duty Terrorist Bots/Expert
There are 4 terrorist bots under the Expert category. They are 90% accurate when firing, have a reaction time of 0.2 seconds, no attack delay, and are sensitive to footsteps and weapon sound direction. They aim for the head in close battle, the chest in medium range, and crouches at long range. Like most terrorist bots, their co-operation level are set to the default 75 points. They will stay together with other teammates and escort the bomb carrier in bomb defusal maps. Alongside the Elite terrorist bots, all of these bots are named after beasts and animals. Overview Based on file BotCampaignProfile.db in czero directory, there are 8 skill templates for Tour of Duty bots: Easy= *Skill: 0 *Reaction time: 0.50 seconds *Attack delay: 1.50 seconds |-| Fair= *Skill: 25 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 1.00 seconds |-| Normal= *Skill: 50 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 0.70 seconds |-| Tough= *Skill: 60 *Reaction time: 0.30 seconds *Attack delay: 0.35 seconds |-| Hard= *Skill: 75 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Very Hard= *Skill: 80 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Expert= *Skill: 90 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Elite= *Skill: 100 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds There are also 8 weapon preference templates, though some bots do not use any of these weapon preference templates. Rifle= #M4A1 #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| RifleT= #AK-47 #M4A1 #Galil #FAMAS #MP5 |-| Punch= #AUG #SG 552 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Sniper= #AWP #SG 550 #G3SG1 (Bots who use this template actually never buy this sniper rifle; they will only pick this weapon up when they are not armed with AWP nor SG 550.) #Scout #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Power= #M249 #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bot may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shotgun= #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shield= #Shield #M4A1 (If the Shield is prohibited.) #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Spray= #P90 #TMP #MAC-10 #MP5 (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) |-| Members Hyena Hyena appears on Hard and Expert difficulty. He is not encountered on Easy and Normal. On Hard, Hyena only works as a reserved bot in Fastline. On Expert, Hyena appears starting from Tour of Duty 4 until Tour of Duty 6. Hyena uses the Spray template. Hyena's bravery is 50. He is a moderately aggressive bot. He will retreat after spotting a large group of Counter-Terrorists. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to scatter around the map if the Terrorists won the previous round. If they lost the previous round, he will camp near the hostages. Wolfhound Wolfhound only appears on Hard and Expert difficulties. He is not encountered on Easy and Normal difficulties. On Hard, Wolfhound only appears in Torn. He works as a reserved bot in Piranesi. On Expert, Wolfhound appears starting from Tour of Duty 4 until Tour of Duty 6. Specifically in Airstrip, 2 of him appear simultaneously. This may be a false duplication of Wolfhound since there is an unused Hammer bot in the Elite level. Wolfhound uses the Power template. Wolfhound's bravery is 100. Wolfhound is a very aggressive bot. He will never retreat even when spotting a large group of Counter-Terrorists. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to scatter around the map rather than camping near the hostages. Panther Panther appears in hard and expert difficulty. He is not encountered in easy and normal difficulties. On Hard, Panther appears in Tour of Duty 6 only. He does not appear in Torn. He also works as a reserved bot in Downed and Airstrip. On Expert, Panther appears starting from Tour of Duty 4 until Tour of Duty 6. Panther uses the Rifle template. He picks up an M4A1 when discovered and uses it without the silencer. Panther's bravery is 100. Panther is a very aggressive bot. He will never retreat even when spotting a large group of Counter-Terrorists. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to scatter around the map rather than camping near the hostages. Crow Crow appears in hard and expert difficulty. He is not encountered in easy and normal difficulties. On Hard, Crow appears in Aztec and Torn only. He is not present in other maps. On Expert, Crow appears starting from Tour of Duty 2 until Tour of Duty 6. In Tour of Duty 2 until Tour of Duty 4, he appears as reserved bot. If he is wielding a Schmidt Scout, he can kill an enemy target most of the time with a headshot. Crow uses the Sniper template. Crow's bravery is 50. Crow is a moderate aggressive bot. He will retreat after spotting a large group of Counter-Terrorists. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to scatter around the map if the Terrorists won the previous round. If CT won the previous round, he just camps near the hostages. Category:Tour of Duty Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Category:Tour of Duty Terrorist bots